Going International
by Kirishma and The Horster Tamer
Summary: Alix and Stef have been selected to play for their home countries. However some are happier about it than others. Until they eventually face each other when the unexpected happens to them all. Edited: 22/01/08


**Title:** Going International 

**Summary:**_Alix and Stef have all been selected to play for their home countries. However some are happier about it than other. Until they eventually face each other when the unexpected happens to them all._

**Disclaimer:**_We do not own Harry Potter …blah blah blah. But we DO own any unknown characters/creatures. For info on our unknown characters please see our bio page._

* * *

"Alix vs. Harry, in this last game of the season. If Alix catches the snitch then it all over for Gryffindor but if Harry catches it then it's still all over for his team, unless Spinnet can score with this shot aaaaaannnnnnndddddd no she's dragged it wide and Alix makes a desperate dive and she's got it. The snitch is hers and Ravenclaw win the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup. Congratulations to Ravenclaw who are the Hogwarts champions for the 5th year running!" Lee Jordan yelled down the mega phone to the watching spectators.

All of the Ravenclaw fans who had been sitting in the stands, anxiously waiting for the result were now all streaming onto the pitch to congratulate there team mates.

The Ravenclaw team all did a lap of victory with Stef Khodorkovsky (the captain) followed seeker, Alix Samikanti, then the Keeper, Grant Page, she was followed by the other two chasers, Jeremy Stretton and Roger Davies, then finally the beaters, Duncan Inglebee and Jason Samuals. They all had ear to ear grins on their faces, all apart from Alix, who for some reason, wasn't smiling at all. All the fans thought she was tired, but the team knew she wasn't.

"Alix come on you miserable little sod lighten up, we've won the Hogwarts cup for god's sakes!" Duncan yelled; as he performed several loop the loops to let out his feelings. Deciding it wasn't enough he then started to spin really fast in a tight circle.

Alix was about to retaliate when Dumbledore came across the pitch to the Ravenclaw team.

"May I speak to you Miss Khodorkovsky, Miss Samikanti now please, thank you?" Dumbledore asked before heading up to the castle. The girls looked at each other nervously before following.

Stretton was about to shout something at them however Stef quickly spun when she sensed it and sent a death glare in his direction.

"Sir what's wrong?" Stef asked

"Nothing is wrong Stefanie" Dumbledore replied

"Then why have you pulled us away from our team" Alix asked bitterly

"There is something I need to tell you" he replied

"Then spit it out!" Alix snapped

"Alix lay off already" Stef reacted quickly to her team mates' disrespect.

Alix just glared at her captain before throwing herself in the armchair near the desk.

"Well before the game I was contacted by the International Quidditch Headquarters (A/N For future reference I shall refer to that as the I.Q.H.Q) and they said they would like each of you to join up with an international team...of your choice. Congratulations" Dumbledore replied, with a smile creeping across his face "so if you both come by my office tomorrow morning at nine o clock then we'll discuss the teams you'll be joining, you may return to your fellow classmates and if you which to tell anyone about anything which has happened you are more than welcome to"

"But sir?" Stef asked, walking over to Dumbledore as he left.

"Yes Miss Khodorkovsky?" Dumbledore questioned, turning around.

"Do we not get to choose the team we play for?" she asked curiously

"We'll talk about that tomorrow, bye girls" Dumbledore said plesently as he walked off.

The two girls walked out silently, both too stunned to say anything. They all headed for the Quidditch pitch to see if anyone was still there, however everyone was back up in the common room.

Alix started to head back to the castle when she realised her captain wasn't with her. She turned around and shouted for her, "Come on Stef, let's go"

"You go on ahead, I'll be up in a bit k" Stef replied before walking in the other direction

Alix looked at Stef but headed up to the castle anyway.

Stef wondered alone across the castle grounds

"If we do go international we will have to split up" She thought to herself "which means eventually we will have to face each other."

The thought of this made Stef miserable.

"It could split us up for good" She thought as she started to run to catch up with her friend.

Alix clambered through the portrait hole and into the noisy common room. Everyone was celebrating their victory.

"If we win again we would have done a...double hat trick" she heard some one say.

"Alix!" some one said

"What!" Alix snapped "Oh! Hi Roger"

"What did Dumbledore want?" He asked

"Oh, just to tell Stef and I that...WE ARE GOING INTERNATIONAL!!" Alix said

"WOW!" Roger exclaimed "For which team?"

"Dumbledore said we get to choose" Alix said laughing slightly

Suddenly the portrait opened again and Stef came through. As she walked through several people dashed over to congratulate her on the news about going to play for an international Quidditch team, however she walked straight past them and up to the girl's dormitory, tears stinging her eyes. Cho Chang noticed and followed; she reached the top and could hear her captain quietly crying, so none of their fellow room mates would hear them. She walked over and sat on the bed besides her wrapping her arm around her. Stef looked up and saw Cho who could tell exactly what Stef was thinking of the whole situation.

"We-are-going-to-be-split-up" Stef said between sobs

"I thought so" Cho replied sympathetically

"But...look at Alix...doesn't she care" Stef asked

"I don't know..." Cho replied, "Do you want me to ask her?"

Just then the dorm doors opened and Alix came in with a big grin on her face.

"Yeah ok I'll be down in a min" she called down "Hey guys...those had better be tears of happiness."

Alix walked across, still smiling like a Cheshire cat. She sat down on the bed beside the two girls.

"Aw come on, it won't be that bad, we'll stay in touch with each other I promise" Alix replied lying down on her bed.

"But how can you be so happy...this could split us up for good...you know how competitive we get" Stef said

"Yes I know, but our friendship is strong now, so strong that nothing will split us up." Alix said still grinning

"Alix come on hurry up!!!" They heard a voice call from down stairs

"Yeah! We want autographs" Another said

"Yeah and Davies wants to give you a 'good luck' kiss" a third said as the other two giggled

"Ok, ok I'm coming" Alix called back "are you two coming?"

Cho and Stef shook their heads

"Erm...ok see you at supper then" Alix said as she left the room.

Stef sat up, tears still her eyes. "I can't believe she just said that, I mean what if something happens and we aren't allowed to stay in touch" Stef asked

Cho shook her head.

Meanwhile downstairs Alix was talking to everyone about the entire thing, from when they won the match to when they were told what would happen to them.

"So you and Stef are going International??" a small girl asked

"Yes you idiot" a boy snapped "That is what she has just been telling us"

"Calm down," Roger said

"Who are you going to play for?" The girl asked "I hope it is England"

"I don't think so" Alix said sarcastically without intending to.

"Awwwwwwww" the crowd said together

"But I'll see what I can do" Alix said laughing. The crowd cheered at what she had said to them.

Suddenly the doors opened and Stef and Cho both walked in. Then it was like a mad rush to get to Stef first as every kid raced across to talk to them, get their photo taken or have an autograph signed. Stef kindly agreed to participate in the activity.

It was a couple of hours later and the girls were preparing to leave. The entire school were now celebrating except Blaise Zabini and Harry Potter who were both sitting up in their dormitories thinking the exact same things; despite the fact they were at least 8 floors apart.

Dumbledore was currently standing on a raised platform giving a small speech dedicated to the three girls, then their fireworks commerating the special event.

In the distance was a carriage decorated with ribbons, flowers and other fancy stuff. It was heading for the castle and would be the vehicle to take them away from Hogwarts

"Before they leave, which is Tuesday night, we are going to celebrate by having a ball in the evening" Dumbledore said

As soon as Dumbledore said this they entire school became one big party itself and there was so much to do, decorations, outfits, possible partners and a whole host of other things.

That night Alix and Stef were bombarded with invites to the ball. These invites included one from Roger Davis, which was intended mainly for Alix, who, after careful consideration agreed, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Cedric Diggory. Stef on the other hand refused everyone, but stopped to consider Blaise's offer. She almost agreed to go with him until Alix elbowed her in the side and subtly indicated to Jeremy Stretton, who was heading over to ask, and who Alix knew would be extremely disappointed if Stef didn't attend with him. Stef turned to Blaise and reluctantly refused his offer.

Alix turned to Stef and nodded, approving her decision. The girls then headed up to their dorms to get ready for the ball.

"What are you wearing?" Alix asked

"I'm going to be wearing this" Stef said as she held up a blue dress with a white trim at the bottom, on the shoulders and round the collar.

Alix nodded approvingly, and then she looked over to Cho and Luna questioningly.

"I'm wearing a two layered halter neck dress with blue underneath and lilac on the top" Cho replied as she dug around in her trunk.

"This is what I'm wearing" Luna said dreamily, as she pulled a revolting lime green dress with what looked to be bright yellow pinstripes running down it.

"They sound very nice" Alix said, grimacing slightly at the look of Luna's dress.

Stef turned to Alix, who had got into bed.

"Li? You haven't told us what you are wearing," Stef pointed out

"I have nothing to wear," Alix said without opening her eyes "That is why I am not going,"

"What?!" Stef and Cho said in unison. Luna hit her head off the lid of her trunk.

"What do you mean your not going?" Stef asked

"You have to have something to wear?" Luna asked rubbing her sore head

"Nope" Alix said "not a thing"

"What about Roger?" Cho asked

"He knows" Alix replied still not opening her eyes "He didn't really want to go anyway...he is sick of having huge crowds around him...he said he wanted some time alone."

Stef and Cho just stood; it looked like someone had cast an enervate spell on them. Alix took no notice and fell asleep.

The following day Stef and Alix headed to Dumbledore's office. When the reached the stone griffin they stopped.

"...erm...what is the password again?" Alix asked

"Erm... it was something like..." Stef started, looking round for some indication "...TWIX!"

The statue didn't move

"That must not be it" Alex replied "GALAXY"

The statue still didn't move

"SKITTLES" Stef shouted

Still nothing

"What are we doing wrong?" Alix asked

"I don't know...Wait...they're muggle sweets" Stef suddenly realised

"Oh yeah" Alix said laughing slightly

"It will be something like...CHOCOLATE FROGS!"

Still the statue didn't budge

"BERTIE BOTTS-" Alix started

"He doesn't like them" Stef cut in

"Oh yeah...er...Oh!"

"SHERBET LEMONS!" They said in unison

Suddenly the griffin leapt to life, giving the two girls a slight shock.

Alix looked at the small gap which the griffin had left for them to fit through, and then at the griffin

"Is that it? I can't get through there"

The griffin glared at her.

"Ok maybe I can" Alix said as she ran up the steps after Stef.

As they reached the top of the stairs, Alix raised her hand to knock on the door but found that she couldn't due to the fact the door had opened by itself (A/N: Or maybe Dumbledore opened it...we don't know...anyway...), they looked at each other then walked in. As they went in they saw Fawkes sitting on his perch, Alix stroked his head as they waited.

After a few minutes Dumbledore appeared from his office.

"Ah...I was hoping you two would come by soon" he said, looking down at them from his balcony.

"Sorry we're a bit late...we got a bit caught up with the erm...ball...party...disco..." Stef replied as he came down the stairs.

"I thought you would have been" he answered them smiling slightly, "Now...sit down please, have either of you girls thought about which team you wish to be playing for"

"Well I have" Stef said "but she hasn't"

"Ok so who do you want to play for?" Dumbledore asked

"I would like to play for Russia" Stef answered

Dumbledore picked up a piece of paper. Alix and Stef watched as his eyes scanned down the page, obviously looking for any free spaces in the team.

"I'm guessing you want to play as a Chaser?"

"Well that is what I'm good at"

"You're in luck…" Dumbledore started before Alix butted in with "No we're not…we're in Hogwarts"

Stef simply glared at her seemingly thick friend. Alix noticed and apologised.

"Very good" Dumbledore laughed "as long as someone knows where we are but what I meant was that Stef is in luck because there is an opening for a Russian chaser."

"I still say we're in Hogwarts…" Alix mumbled to herself, while Dumbledore quietly discussed with Stef the procedure she would have to go through to sort everything out, both of them were now happily ignoring Alix.

After about 5 more minutes Dumbledore finished talking to Stef and now turned his attention to Alix.

"So…do you know who you would like to play for?" Dumbledore asked, as Stef sat down behind him and scanned the paper Dumbledore had handed to her a few moments ago.

Alix merely stood in the centre of the room, blankly staring at Dumbledore all of a sudden Alix clicked back into life and more or less screamed.

"OH! YOU MEAN MEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Alix screeched, as both Stef and Dumbledore leapt out of their skins.

"Oh…sorry…again" Alix, apologised yet again.

"It's OK…" Dumbledore replied, starting to get sick of Alix's antics.

Alix smiled and started to think hard about her team…she knew she had to think quickly seeing as both Dumbledore and Stef were starting to tire, she quickly racked her brains.

"Why didn't I think of a team sooner…" she thought to herself "Ok…could I play for…" Alix began, stalling as she tried to think of a team "Oh it can't be that difficult" she thought back to herself "All I have to do is think of a country…"

Suddenly she remembered the young girl asking if she would be playing for England.

"Could I play for…England? Alix asked, semi hoping it wouldn't be possible, seeing as it was just a random team.

Dumbledore, looked at Alix, then went and took the paper from Stef; once again he began to read down the list, looking for the correct team.

"I'm sorry Alix, they have no places left…they only have subs but they only get to play if someone is seriously injured…would you like to pick another team?" Dumbledore asked

"Not really, but if I have to" Alix mumbled to herself, before saying "erm…well I don't mind so much anymore" Alix replied.

"Well in that case…the only available team for a seeker is…China" Dumbledore told her, glancing over the piece of paper.

"Erm… sure …why not…" Alix responded, looking at Stef.

"Why you looking at me?" Stef asked, sitting quiet happily in the chair behind Dumbledore's desk.

"Can we go?" Alix asked

"Yeah…" Stef replied, getting up, they both thanked Dumbledore and headed for the door, with Alix muttering to Stef "I'm so glad you don't need a password to get out of here"

"I agree" Stef responded as they both went down the steps and headed back to their dorm.

It was now the next morning and everyone was discussing the ball that would be occurring tonight. Everyone except Alix, she was still in her dorm trying her best to avoid everyone, especially Stef.

Alix lay on her bed for a bit longer before sitting up and getting ready for the school day. She emerged from the dorms and headed down to the common room, looking for a book, to help her with the Potions assignment which Snape had given to her the previous lesson.

She eventually found what she was looking for and began to flick through it. All of a sudden she heard Luna on the other side of the room, heading towards Alix.

"Oh Alix, I've been looking for you..." Luna started, however Alix turned around and ran out of the common room into the school corridors and headed for her first class.

But Luna just followed her. Eventually Alix stopped and turned around.

"What do you want Luna" Alix snapped

"Here" Luna said handing her what looked like a small pile of pale pink cloth "It is a dress"

"Erm...thanks...I guess" Alix said as she stuffed the pile into her bag.

Luna smiled and ran off to first lesson.

"I might as well try it on in my free lesson" Alix thought to her self as she walked in to Potions classroom.

Two hour later Alix emerged from the class room, after learning about sleeping draughts, and ran to the common room to try the dress on.

"This IS one of Luna's dresses!" Alix said to herself as she unfolded the dress and noticed how small it was." I am SO not wearing Luna's dress" She chucked the dress on the floor.

The Ball started at one o'clock so there were no afternoon lessons. Everyone had lunch then went to their common rooms to get ready. Stef had forgotten about being worried about going international and were absorbed by the atmosphere about the ball that was about to start.

"Do I look ok?" Stef asked for the fifth time already

"Yes Stef, you look fine" Alix said after glancing at Stef "Who are you trying to impress? Stretton? or Blaise?"

Stef blushed slightly at the mention of Blaise's name.

"Hurry up Stef!" Jason shouted to the girl's dorm, "Stretton's getting impatient."

Stef ran out the room. When they were definitely gone Alix jumped up, pulled a box out from under her bed and opened it. A small smile spread across her face.

Stef and Cho arrived at the ball with Jeremy Stretton and Cedric Diggory.

"Hey look!" Cedric said "Isn't that Roger"

"Where?" Cho said

"Over there" Stretton said pointing over to a group of people "He is talking to Duncan,"

Duncan and Roger noticed Cedric, Stretton, Jason and Stef looking at them and walked over.

"Hi guys!" Roger said "Have you seen Alix?"

"What?" Stef said "Alix said you weren't coming"

"She said she wasn't going" Cho added

"Well she told me she was" Roger replied

"What is she playing at" Duncan asked

Alix stood up and pulled the cloth from its box.

"I don't believe how nice it looks" She said as she unfolded it.

What she has in her hands wad a long backless dress, it was made out of gold Chinese silk with the traditional Chinese slits up the sides with a thin black trim.

She carefully pulled the dress over her head and admired it in the mirror.

"It actually fits!" She said to herself "I think I'm ready to go"

She ran out the dorms to the common room. Standing in the common room was Flash, Alix's Horster.

"Hi Flash" She said "What do you think?"

"You look...perfect" Flash replied

"Well let's just hope the others think that" Alix replied as she climbed on to Flash's back

"It will defiantly beat Hermione's dress hands down" Flash said as he took off out the window.

Stef, Cho, Cedric and Jeremy were all dancing while Duncan and Roger kept the table.

"Hi Roger!" Said a high pitched female voice

"Oh! Hi Luna," Roger said

Luna was wearing the revolting lime green dress with what looked to be bright yellow pinstripes running down it.

"Will you dance with me please?" she asked

"Erm...no sorry Luna" Roger replied

"Why not?" Luna asked "Alix said she wasn't coming."

Just then the doors burst open and in flew Flash with Alix on his back. The music and dancing stopped as he landed in the middle of the dance floor.

Alix jumped off and ran to Roger

"Sorry I'm late" she said with a smile on her face

"It...it's ok" Roger said. He stood there staring at Alix.

Just then Cho and Stef ran up, both staring at Alix. She noticed and turned around to face them both,

"What...?" she snapped as the two girls continued too stare.

"Oh my god, Alexei. You look amazing, trust you to make a big grand entrance" Stef suddenly said, talking faster than normal.

Alix was glaring at her friend, before a smile spread across her face and she replied "I know, I wasn't going too come, but to be honest I forgot about this dress, until Luna came over with one of her...dresses, what on earth made you think I would wear that by the way..." Alix continued as the three of them walked to some spare seats across the other side of the hall.

When they had all sat down a group of Slytherin lads walked across and asked if any of them wanted to dance, the kindly refused the offer, except Stef who was busy scanning the room, trying to find Blaise.

Alix hit her, snapping Stef back into reality, she then shook her head.

It was a couple of hours later and the ball had started to die down slightly.

"Do you two want a drink?" Cho asked Stef and Alix.

"No thanks, I'm fine" Alix answered.

"Alix?" Jeremy asked suddenly "Do you know where Stef is?"

"No! Why?" Alix replied

"I have already asked Cho. But Stef has gone missing."

"Oh! I think I know where she is" Alix said "I'll go find her"

"Thanks" She heard Jeremy say as she ran back down the hall

She quickly headed for the dungeons, "I bet Blaise brought her down here, the stupid git, he knows she came with Jeremy" she muttered to herself as she entered the dungeons.

She stood still for a second listening for any movements. All of a sudden she heard a voice to her left; she turned around and walked in the direction the noise was coming from.

She went round the corner and stopped dead, there in front of her was Blaise with his arms wrapped around a girl she couldn't quite see. She quietly walked around to get a better view of the pair, when she suddenly realised the girl was Stef.

Alix had to try and stop herself from lashing out at Blaise, she calmed herself down, knowing neither of them could here, however she backed around the corner quietly, and as long as Stef continued to stare into Blaise's eyes and not look around she was fine.

She listened carefully to what Blaise was saying; suddenly he stopped talking, in fact everything had stopped. Alix carefully went round the corner and saw Blaise leaning closer and closer to Stef.

Stef knew what she was doing was wrong; however this would probably be the only chance she'd get.

Blaise leaned forward even more, suddenly his lips hit hers. He moved his arm around her waist, deepening the kiss.

Alix just stood there in total shock, she wanted to go back to the great hall and tell Jeremy, but however she couldn't pull herself away from the scene in front of her.

"I don't believe this!" Alix thought to herself. She stepped backwards to decide what to do. A smirk spread across her face.

* * *

**KDS:** _So we end it here, I wonder what Alix has got up her sleeve._

**H.T.** _You will find out in chapter 2 Smiles_

**KDS:** _If you say so._

_Kirishma Destiny Soul_

_The Soulist Temptation _

_Yesterday we suffered, today we breathe, tomorrow we die_

**H.T.** _God you are sooo morbid...anyway_

_That is all for now_

_Bye from_

_The Horster Tamer_

_If I don't tame them no one will_


End file.
